Regret
by Quothed Nevermore
Summary: Sarah misses the Labyrinth, or something like that. I wrote this a long time ago, and contrary to what people belive, there are no forthcoming chapters as of now. Please R/R, keeping in mind that ... I wrote this a long time ago


This is something I wrote a very long time ago. I think it was two years ago, but I can't tell, my computer is stupid and registered the creation date to today. Yeah. I understand that the title "Regret" is the same as a Kate Chopin short, however "Discontentment" was a lot less catchy. Deal with. Please R/R, I'm a loser, I need company.

Regret  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ by Leah Capitini

The rain pitter-pattered against the windowsill, entering the open window and dripping onto the carpet of the otherwise immaculate bedroom. The light was off, and every now and then a flash of lightning would illuminate the walls. On one side was a vanity table, with cosmetics and trinkets of all kinds carelessly placed here and there. Another wall had a shelf of stuffed toys, every position filled but one.

By the window, a young girl, barely through her teenage years, sat on a stool, tracing her fingers around the contours of a teddy bear's plush face. He was worn with age, truly loved by this girl, his owner. She wasn't looking at the stuffed toy, though. She gazed out the window with a look of longing on her face. Loneliness filled those deep brown eyes.

Suddenly, her attention turned to her vanity table. Almost zombie-like, she stood from the stool and stepped silently across the room, her bear in her left hand, and her right reached out to the table. Her fingers landed on a small book, dark crimson with a leather-like cover. Ever so gently, she ran her delicate fingertips across the book and lifted it from the table.

She flipped through a few pages automatically and stopped when she had reached a certain point. The book almost seemed to open by itself, as if it wanted to be read. Or, perhaps, the hundreds of times she had turned to this page before had worn the binding to permanently start at this spot. Aloud, she began to read in an unsteady voice:

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." She paused. "You have no power over me."

Again, she stopped, this time closing the book and placing back on the table. In a broken tone, she continued to herself, "Oh, who am I kidding? Even months away have not dispelled my true feelings. You have complete power and control over me, over my heart." She lowered her voice, and whispered, "Please, return to me!"

Could he come to her? More importantly, would he. He was fickle, she remembered. Perhaps there was a way, though, for her to return to him.

She thought for a moment. "Oh, what were the words! What were the words...." She had said two things last time when they, whomever they were, stole into her brother's nursery, that fateful night only a few months ago. 

But what if the words worked? Would she ever return back to Earth, to her father, her stepmother and little brother, whom she now cherished more than almost everything? Was it a chance worth taking? Well, it had happened that way before. Her journey through the Labyrinth had only turned for the better because he, the Goblin King, had helped her. He loved her then; she hated him more than life itself. The hate, she realized, was unfounded. She had longed for him her entire life. When her true love was placed right before her eyes, she was too immature to recognize it.

And if Jareth had forgotten her? Or perhaps found another love interest? It was very possible. There was no telling what time away had done to his heart, which Sarah knew now was true to her then.

What did she have to lose by trying? She would sacrifice her entire life to living in the Labyrinth, even if Jareth refused her, just for closure. She couldn't live not knowing what a future with her true love might be like.

Yes.

She was willing to take that chance.

"I wish the Goblins would come and take me away," she cried, "right now!"

meh. that was really bad, I know. I used to suck at writing. Oh wait.... I still do ^_^;


End file.
